Knightly Hunt
by Some Welsh Guy
Summary: A Yautja crashed on Earth in the middle ages. After spending a week hunting local peasants while sending signals requesting aid, he sees a human warrior who seems worthy of a one on one fight.


Runt scanned around him. Nothing. He looked down at the wolf at his feet and withdrew the blade at his wrist. Looking to every wolf from the pack, none of them appeared to be breathing. Runt sighed in relief. He had been stuck on this planet for over a week, and yet the natives continued to pester him. Regardless, the pack's alpha would make a decent trophy, and two of the beasts would feed him for a while. Runt slung the alpha over his shoulder and lifted the next largest wolf before heading back to his ship. Stalker disabled the cloaking device. The air before him shimmered slightly as the ship materialized, it's dark grey metal covered in dirt from the crash. The gaping hole in its hull was visible, and it enraged the hunter to no end. Once he was inside, he reactivated the cloak and set about skinning the alpha and sending another signal.

As he washed the blood from the wolf's skull, Runt pressed a few buttons on a panel beside him. The ship's computer began to click, growl and hiss as it informed its captain. Once more, the signal had not been answered. Runt growled in frustration as he set the skull down. Either there were no Yautja in the sector or he was being ignored. Runt thought back to the crash. He was simply heading to Earth to investigate rumours that the inhabitants had evolved since his species had last hunted there. Perhaps he'd be able to hunt some worthy game while there, something new to hang on his wall and prove himself worthy. Instead, his ship was struck with a meteorite. The chunk of rock had pierced his ship like a bullet, causing him to crash onto the planet. The damage from reentry made repairs impossible with what was on hand, forcing Runt to send signal after signal requesting aid from any nearby Yautja. Commanding the ship to send out yet another signal, Runt left to search for any worthy prey in the nearby human settlement.

Runt sat cloaked atop a human building, eyeing the creatures below him. A human was operating some form of heating system nearby, heating and striking metal as dozens of others passed, carrying baskets of plantlife. A number of the humans wore crude armour, with blades hanging from their hips. Guards, Runt had deduced. Their number had increased since Runt began hunting in their city. Four humans had piqued Runt's interest. All of them proved entertaining enough to hunt, though none were worthy enough to fight. It was clear to the humans however, that they were important enough to increase security. The hunts would likely be more challenging until Runt could finally be picked up. As Runt was eyeing a group of humans, he heard a sound. It sounded like the beasts of burden the humans were fond of using, horses they called them. Turning to see who was arriving through the city's gate, Runt stirred as he saw what may at last be a worthy foe. The human that sat atop the horse was wearing polished metal plating, his helmet tucked under his arm. A longsword hung from his hip as he rode through the city. His frame was hidden beneath his armour, but it was clear that he was broad, and likely strong. Though hard to tell at the distance, he also appeared to rival Runt's height. Runt leaped from roof to roof to keep an eye on the newcomer. It seemed as though the man had a reputation within the city, as the guards parted, allowing him entry to a large building near the center of the city.

Another week went by as Runt waited outside the central building each day, leaving only to hunt for food. He had neglected to send more signals, preferring to wait for his quarry to finally leave the building and leave the city once more. Eventually, just as Runt was beginning to grow bored of waiting, he saw his prey. The man wore his armour as he walked to the stables, taking his horse to the city gates. The human donned his helmet and rode out of the city, Runt following close behind.

As the man rode, Runt's excitement built. He kept pace with the horse easily enough and waited until the city was but a shadow in the distance before finally making his move. Runt moved ahead of the human and decloaked, hiding in the shrubbery. He held his gauntlet out as he heard the horse's hooves approach. Aiming his wrist at the beast's head, Runt fired a small but deadly dart. A faint splatter of blood shot from the horse's face as it collapsed to the ground. The human quickly struggled to its feet, drew its sword and gathered a shield that hung from the horse's side. He held the shield in front of him as he slowly spun, searching for whatever killed his mount. Runt quietly laughed as he stood and entered his opponent's sight. The human stopped and stared before raising its sword accusingly.

"You!" it called, "Are you to blame for the death of my steed?" Runt remained silent as he drew his wristblade. The human flinched slightly as the sound. "What manner of weapon is that?" it asked, entering a defensive stance. Runt charged his foe.

The human raised its shield to block Runt's stab, though the Yautja's strength staggered it, forcing it backwards. The human lashed out, swinging its sword towards Runt's chest, narrowly missing as Runt quickly stepped backwards.

"Admittedly," the human growled, returning to a defensive stance with its sword up. "you have quite a bit of strength in your sword arm." As the human finished his compliment, he charged his adversary, pulling his sword to his side as if to slash. Runt held out his gauntlet as if to parry the strike, only for the human to thrust his shield into Runt's chest, knocking the hunter backwards. Before Runt had a chance to recover, the human slashed at the hunter's chest, drawing a painful line across his chest. Runt punched the metal helmet in rage, staggering his foe and leaped back once more. The human tilted his head at the wound.

"That can't be healthy for-" Before it had the chance to continue, Runt roared and charged his foe, madly swinging his blade. The human staggered backwards and raised its shield, attempting to defend itself from its enraged aggressor. Runt grabbed the circular disk and wrenched it from his foe's arm, tearing the leather straps that once held it in place and slamming the shield into the human's helmeted face. As the human staggered backwards, Runt saw the visor of the helmet was dented, obscuring its wearer's vision. The human grunted as it removed the helmet, allowing it to drop to the floor. Blood trickled from a small gash in the fighter's brow.

"Anger problems?" it taunted. "Temper tantrums like a petulant child." Runt roared again as he charged his enemy. The human ducked below Runt's enraged swipes and slashed behind his knee. Runt roared in pain as he stumbled forward. Turning to face his foe, Runt was met with the pommel of the human's sword slamming into his mask. The mask's vision flickered and twitched as the human delivered another blow to the mask. Runt could feel his mandible crack under the force. As Runt stumbled backwards, dazed, the human hacked and slashed at his chest, spilling glowing green blood across the grass before screaming as he delivered a final punch to Runt's biomask, felling the hunter.

As Runt lay on the ground, dazed and bleeding, the human tore the cracked and dented mask from his face, stepping backwards at the unearthly sight. The sunlight stung Runt's eyes as he felt along his bruised face. Pulling his hand back, he saw that his clawed fingertips were slick with his blood.

"What in God's name are you?" the human asked in shock. Runt looked at him in shame before turning to his gauntlet. "A demon? And what is it you sought?" Runt ignored him as he entered commands into the screen. "Answer me!" Runt turned to the furious human as he began the self destruct countdown.

_5_

Runt staggered to his feet.

_4_

Runt glanced at where his ship currently lay, knowing it would share the same fate as its master.

_3_

"What did you just do?" the human tightened its grip on the sword.

_2_

Runt charged his foe a final time.

_1_


End file.
